The present invention defines a system for enhancing privacy in an electronic device with automatic position location detection.
Modern electronic devices often include automatic position location detection technology. For example, the modern cellular phone may include a satellite positioning system such as a GPS device. Other cellular phones, referred to as WAP phones, also automatically keep track of the users position.
FIG. 1 shows an electronic device, which can be a wap phone, regular cellular phone, or any other electronic device 100. The device is shown with electronic circuitry including electronic processor 110 which processes signals from both GPS device 115, and from a codec 120. The processor also controls an RF device 125.
The electronic device automatically determines its position. In this embodiment, it does so by communicating with a constellation of global position detecting satellites 130, for automatic determination of position. The electronic device may also communicate with the server 140, such as to a base station. The electronic device may communicate its determined position to the server. This may be done, for example, for emergency purposes. In the case of a WAP device, this may be done simply to monitor the position of the cellular phone. The server may output the position, shown as 150.
The present application defines a device which enhances privacy in such a system. Specifically, the present application teaches a device which selectively prevents the electronic device from transmitting its position. This hence allows selection of an enhanced privacy mode.